Wise words
by Leslie Emm
Summary: In response to Myriad 13's quotes challenge. I got Danny and the quote 'All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better'


**Wise words**

Daniel Messer searched the library for the book he wanted, but all he could find were books about actual volcanoes, not ones made at your mothers kitchen table.

He huffed and puffed his way around, maybe there'd be something in the craft section?

No, he could make a lovely papier mache balloon, or a tablecloth from an old sheet, but nothing, _nothing_, on how to make a volcano.

The library clerk watched the boy, about 11 years old. He looked like a wily one, but he hadn't stolen anything – yet, so the elderly clerk let him be.

Finally the boy sidled up to the counter, and the elderly gentleman looked at him over the glasses that had slipped down his nose.

"Hey Mister" Danny mumbled "You got a book on how to make a volcano 'ere?"

The man removed the glasses and gave the boy a long and hard look.

"You wannin' to make a volcano huh?" he asked.

"For school" Danny nodded.

"Well that's some pretty fancy science you're gonna be needin'" the man replied.

"Science?" Danny asked, wide eyed he forgot his resident attitude.

"Yes, it's a basic chemical reaction that will make the lava come out of the volcano" the man explained.

"Huh" Although impressed, he was determined not to show it "How do I do that then?"

"Well, firstly, you need to make a volcano mountain, yes?"

Danny nodded and the man continued.

"So for that you'll need to know how to make papier mache" the man nodded to the craft section "You'll find that over there"

Danny looked over his shoulder and then back to the man "Like the balloon?"

"Like the balloon" the man smiled, the kid was smart "Only shaped like a volcano"

"Right" Danny leaned in, intrigued despite himself "Then what?"

"Then you'll need to head to the science section" the man said "And find out what chemical reaction, what mix of chemicals that your mom has at home, will make the volcano bubble like lava. But be careful, check the book carefully"

"Science section" Danny nodded "But how will I know if I get it right?"

"Your volcano will erupt" the man smiled "And your ma's kitchen floor will be covered in it. You'll have done your experiments and found the one that works the best, and then you'll have your volcano"

"Experiments?" Danny frowned "I'm makin' a volcano. Is that an experiment?"

"Yes" the man returned his glasses to his face "All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better. I do believe it was Ralph Waldo Emerson that said that"

"Oh OK" Danny had no idea who Ralph Waldo Emerson was, but he now had a starting point for his volcano, he paused, turning back to the man "Thanks"

"Bring the books back here" the man said "I'll stamp them out for you"

Danny nodded and turned, heading back to the crafts section. He wondered how he was going to raise the money for the materials he needed, the Messer household was on a tight budget. Flicking through the books he found what he needed, scan reading the article on making papier mache, a skill recently acquired, he noted what he would need.

Old newspaper was no problem, they had heaps in the shed, he could use that.

Glue – Danny thought a while, glue wasn't expensive and he had a few coins in the sock at the back of his drawer. He wondered if it was worth it, spending his last few bucks on a school project. But something told him it was, something about this had triggered his imagination and he liked the idea of experimenting.

Paint – well, it was possible he could 'liberate' some from school, should the opportunity arise.

Closing the book he tucked it under his arm and headed for the science section, concentrating his search around chemistry, leafing through book after book until he found one that looked promising.

'Chemistry experiments for school' the title read. Grinning he started to look through it, noting all the ingredients were household items, and that everything was labelled 'safe'. Danny snorted, not if he had anything to do with it.

The chemistry book joined the craft book under his arm, and he headed back to the old man, presenting them on the counter to be stamped.

"See these are returned on time" the man said absently "And in the same condition they leave in"

Danny merely nodded and snatched the books back, his nose back in the chemistry one before he was through the door. The old man smiled and turned back to his tasks.

…...

Detective Daniel Messer (Danny, please!) CSI 3rd grade, looked at the volcano as he unearthed it from the back of his closet.

He smiled a reminiscent smile as he remembered the time it had taken to research and construct, the hours spent experimenting until it was just right. And then the pure pleasure of getting so much praise for his efforts.

He'd performed many, many experiments since then, but this was the first, the initial step on the road to where he was now.

Blowing the dust of he squinted at the words written in his childish hand.

'All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make, the better'

…...


End file.
